


Ice cream

by mayusuki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Yamapi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayusuki/pseuds/mayusuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamapi was exausted but met someone who always renovate his energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad english, it wasn't betaed. I still wish you like it!

Yamapi was returning from his daily boxing training to interpret Joe in his film. It was tough but he gave his best, so now he was tired and the bottle of water in his hand wasn’t enough for him.  
At the hallway was a bin of recyclable trash and he searched the plastics one to throw the empty bottle. When he turned away, Yamapi felt the day become happier when he saw Kamenashi leaving the cafeteria and into the hallway, with an almost finished ice cream cone in his hand.  
He was staring into the space looking concentrate on something, while licking the ice cream.  
"Kame-chan!"  
Yamashita appeared in front of the younger and almost made him topple his ice cream with the fright.  
"Yamapi." Kame recovered and gave a soft smile. "Wow you look tired."

Despite the fact that Yamapi's fast breathing was slowing down and that he dried himself with a towel, his face was shining with sweat and his fringe was sticked to his forehead.  
Kamenashi couldn’t take his eyes of that damn vision, just to make his face get damn bloody red.  
"Yes... I went back from the boxer training right now. " Yamashita spoke with his hand behind his neck, and looked the ice cream on Kazuya’s hands. "What flavor?" He smiled innocently.  
Kazuya forced himself to look at the ice cream instead of Yamapi and wondered what the other had asked.  
"Ah... Ah! It’s cream. "  
Would be nice if he don't get embarrassed every little second.

He looked back at the older and faced that look of "I'm a abandoned puppy and was left without food" on Yamapi's face, that only existed to complicate his life.  
"No! No, no, no, Yamashita. It's almost over. "  
He took the precious ice cream from the sight of the abandoned puppy.  
"Just a little, Shuuji!"  
Yamapi still have that Akira’s shrill voice. Not that Kazuya didn’t like.  
"No, it doesn’t help.” He looked Yamashita severely. "Akira".  
And then Kame started to run away. I mean, walk. Walk quickly.  
"Just a little bit." This sad voice still hit him.  
"I said no."  
Yamapi reached out and touched Kame's hand, which was holding the ice cream.

Events like this that Kazuya was complaining. Now he screamed (male scream) and nearly dropped his ice cream. But nothing prevented it to stay intact.  
Yamapi was also surprised but in the next second he extended his hand toward the younger’s face. And that, of course, made Kame awkwardly backwards and mentally cursed himself. Again.  
Yamapi smiled like these times that Kazuya didn’t know the reason why. But loved it.  
"There's ice cream here, I'll fix it."  
"And I'll mess your face so much that you will not have ways to fix it."

Yamapi was about to say something and reach his hand out again when someone walked down the hall and greeted them.  
The two idols looked and also bowed a little. The person began to speak something with Kamenashi and Yamapi turned his gaze to him.  
Even after all these years, he feels the same feelings when fix the look at the younger face. He was always so incredibly beautiful. Yamashita stared at his profile and eyes. And even if that random person is someone they not even talked much to, Kazuya emanated the same kindness for them. Yamapi moved the gaze to his lips, wich was moving as he answered the person. Then he noticed something on the soft skin.  
Kazuya said goodbye and suddenly felt something soft on his cheek. He startled and quickly turned, his hand on the said place.

"What the-?"  
He felt his face getting redder than before. In fact, more than often in his life. His heart racing wasn't only for the surprise action, but whatever.  
Kazuya found Yamapi smiling, with that same way and twinkle eye’s that he loved.  
"You had ice cream there."  
Kazuya continued staring.  
"I want ice cream." Yamapi completed.  
And even smiling, Kamenashi noticed a strange seriousness in Tomohisa’s voice.

After a few seconds of processing the information (that was harder with those black eyes giving him all of their attention), he sighed.  
Kamenashi didn't think of anything else more.  
He took the hand of the eldest and took him to the direction of the cafeteria. Not daring to look into those eyes again.  
"Ice cream, my account. For you to stop it. "  
Yamashita began to laugh.  
While being dragged, he only thought about how little he wanted ice cream, to the beginning of history.


End file.
